marshall lee&prince gumball
by kitkat12315
Summary: marshall lee and prince gumball fall in love, they start doing more things together but will things always be this good? or will peppermint maid find out? will they ever escape the candy kingdom together?
1. Chapter 1

All was happy in the land of Ooo the sun was shining and a young adventuress was putting on her back pack and getting ready to go see prince gumball, since she had met him she had developed a deep emotional love for him, but he never seemed to notice.

'Cake! Come on were gunna go see prince gumball!' Fiona yelled to her magical pet cat cake.

'I'm coming Fiona, let's just go before it gets dark oohh I can't wait for his royal ball tomorrow!' cake said her eyes widening at the thought.

'Yhea me either.' Fiona said looking down at cake that was stood beside her, she opened the door and they both stepped out into the sunny afternoon air walking towards the candy kingdom.

'I have the perfect outfit laid out for you Fiona you're going to look stunning!' said cake she always had a good taste in clothes but they were a little girly for Fiona's taste.

'I don't know cake last time you went too overboard with the pink and the frills and stuff…' Fiona said blushing at the memory and pushing her bangs out of the way.

'I know but this time it's not to frilly or girly, it's a dress but you will look amazing but you have to trust me on this.' Cake said looking straight ahead, the candy kingdom was already in sight but it was still a long walk.

Fiona did not say anything back to cake she carried on looking straight ahead, they were getting closer and closer to the candy kingdom where she would see prince gumball, to Fiona he was the most handsome man alive and nobody could ever change her mind about that, not even cake.

They were on the outskirts of the candy kingdom when they spotted prince gumball waiting for them by the big candy cane gates, when he saw them he smiled and waved at them, cake nudged Fiona whilst she waved back.

'Hello Fiona, hello cake' prince gumball said as the approached

'Hey.' They both said in unison Fiona blushing a light shade of red

'Will you be coming to the ball tomorrow evening?' the prince asked taking hold of Fiona's hand making her blush an even deeper shade of red.

'Uh…yhea of course' Fiona said slowly nodding her head.

'Great!' prince gumball said smiling at her. Fiona stared into those big violet eyes whilst he stared into her clear blue ones he moved his head forward as Fiona blinked… he shook his head and pulled away blushing slightly Fiona looked down to embarrassed to look up at her prince.

'it's getting dark why don't you come to the castle?' the prince said, Fiona looked up to see the sky was getting dark so her friend the cheeky vampire Marshall lee would be coming out soon

'Ok but I can't stay long…cake wants to finish my outfit for tomorrow evening…' she smiled nervously at him still blushing.

'ok well you can stay as long as you like' the prince said taking her hand and walking through the candy cane gates whilst cake followed behind the prince and Fiona.

They walked to the castle in silence but got there quicker the usual which was a relief normally they would hang around the castle corridors or go into gumballs science lab and create different coloured liquids which seemed to have different effects but when they entered the castle they walked straight past it.

'Uh…prince gumball…where are we going?' Fiona asked nervously

'I'm going to show you where I came from and why I have no parents.'

'Oh' was all Fiona could say

He led her down a long corridor and at the end was a purple door he twisted the golden handle and turned on the light, it was a storage room he sat down on the floor and patted the space next to him, Fiona walked towards him and sat down.

'my parents were both experiments that went wrong but they were both made out of gum, they fell in love and got married, together they built a kingdom made out of candy and brought pices to life creating the candy kingdom, I was born soon after, one day when my parents went out they never came back…peppermint maid brought me up as her own and taught me to be a prince and how to treat my subjects but the emotional pain I feel will never go away even if I try to forget it will always be lurking at the back of my mind.

'I'm so sorry gummie' Fiona said looking down. Prince gumball wrapped his arms around Fiona and hugged her close they stayed like that for a while until a knock at the door caused him to let go of Fiona and walk to the door, it was cake she told gumball they had to go as it was getting dark and she wanted to finish off my dress before dawn. Prince gumball nodded, Fiona stood up and walked towards them prince gumball turned around and gave her a quick kiss and smiled as Fiona and cake waved good bye and set off home.

When they got home they sat on the sofa and put revenge of the corpse 2 on just as the play menu came up there was a knock at the door, Fiona got up and opened it, it was marshall lee who else would it be at this time?

'hey Marshall come in were just gunna watch revenge of the corpse 2!'

Marshall smiled and floated into the living room where cake hissed at him he hissed back silencing cake , he chuckled as he sat down, Fiona sat next to him , he grinned at put his arm around her she put her head on his sholder and yawned, it wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up with a start hearing a scream coming from the TV she looked at the clock it was 1 o'clock in the morning she looked back to see marshal lee fast asleep her head in his chest with their arms wrapped around each other. She put her head back on his chest and fell back asleep.

The next time she woke up it was 9 o'clock in the morning, marshal was still fast asleep, or so she thought.

'Morning Fiona' marshal whispered, she looked up and he winked at her, she sat up and pushed him away 'hey hey hey hey hey it was just a little cuddle…I thought it was quite nice' marshal chuckled and floated upwards dodging Fiona's fist

Fiona growled and walked into cake's room she was busy sewing some dark blue material, she was humming loudly to herself, if I didn't know any better it sounded like one of marshals songs I smirked and walked towards her.

'Cake?'

'Ooh Fiona! I finished your dress! Look!' she picked up the blue sparkly material, even I have to admit the dress was beautiful, it was strapless and long with a slit up one side the back stooped low just above her lower body I was stunned.

'Cake its beautiful!' I said reaching a hand out to touch it

'You like it?' cake said smiling and looking up

'Yes, very much…'

The door creaked as it opened I saw Fiona and cake looking at a dark blue dress, probably Fiona's for the ball tonight I imagined it on her, she looked good to bad I loved somebody else…

'Hey guys I'm…uh… gunna go annoy prince gumball' I said winking and sticking out my snake like tongue, they turned and looked at me with unamused faces and with that I floated to the front door and opened it, I stepped out, it was sunny so I pulled up my hood on my jacket and ran as fast as I could to the candy kingdom to go see him. I could not stop thinking about how to make my grand entrance tonight when I crash the ball.

I was at the candy castle before I knew it I knocked on the big gingerbread doors before letting myself in I sighed today was going to be the day I had to find out if he liked me in the same way I liked him…

I floated into the hall where prince gumball was stood I chuckled and turned invisible he had no idea I was even there I snook up on him and turned visible ageing

'Sup gummy' I said trying not to laugh as he screamed, when he saw it was just me he growled oh how sexy he was when he growled I couldn't help but blush

'Marshal Lee! The king of vampires not again!' prince gumball said looking angry I sighed

'can I talk to you for a second it's kind of important…' I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down trying to hide the fact that I was blushing

'Ok what do you want?' prince gumball said folding his arms across his chest

'Not here…somewhere more privet like a cupboard or your bedroom?' I said blushing an even deeper shade of red he looked confused but grabbed my hand and pulled me along as he walked we walked down several corridors until finally we came to a door, he pushed it open, it was his bedroom.

'What is it that was so privet and important that you made me take you to my bedroom? He asked folding his arms across his chest

'D-do you like m-me?' I mumbled I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter as I said each word 'I don't know what you mean…' prince gumball blushed 'I'll show you, but promise you won't freak out? I asked looking up the prince raised his hand and said 'I promise'

We sat on the end of the bed looking into each other's eyes I put my hand on him cheek and leaned in until our lips touched I slowly closed my eyes and let the kiss continue, the prince did not respond so I pulled away to see prince gumball staring at me, I looked away and blushed

'…yes' said prince gumball 'I have liked you for a while but I thought you hated me so…I never said anything' the prince blushed and took my hand, he raised it to his lips and gently kissed it, I blushed a deep scarlet and leaned in closer to his face to kiss him once again before I had to leave, the kiss was full of passion but he pulled away before I could slip my tongue in between his lips, I looked into his lust filled eyes as he leaned in once again, it was him who put his tongue into my mouth… not that I had any objections to this, he started un buttoning my top

'Little bit eager aren't we?' I asked smirking that seemed to stop him and he looked down

'I liked it…' I said seeing that the prince wanted to go a little further

'I did to but I have to get ready for the ball there is so much to do!' he sighed and fell back onto his bed, I floated up in the air above him and gently floated down so I was laying on top of him, he looked into my dark red eyes I closed them and pressed my lips gently to his he forced his tongue into my mouth and dragged his fingers through my dark hair tugging at it a bit I grinded against him whilst he whimpered into the kiss, I felt him put his hands on my shoulders and push me away.

'I really do have to get ready marshal, but when the party is over and everyone has left I will leave my window open and I'll be waiting for you, ok?' his eyes were sparkling like he was thinking about it and oh glob I was to, all the things I could do to him, my wet dreams would soon become a reality.


	3. Chapter 3

-prince gumballs POV-

It was hard to resist marshal, the feel of him grinding against me was only making it harder to say no, but I had to get ready for the ball,

'I really do have to get ready marshal, but when the party is over and everyone has left I will leave my window open and I'll be waiting for you, ok?' I started thinking about all the things I could do to him, the things that have passed my mind as he walked by… he was all mine tonight.

I stared into marshals blood red eyes he blinked and nodded, he stood up and waved good bye then floated out of my window, I couldn't help but think about what was going to happen tonight _'pull yourself together you have a party to plan!'_ I thought to myself I took a deep breath and stood up I walked back into the hall and continued helping out putting up the decorations for the royal ball.

It took ages to put up all the decorations and make sure everything was in place, I made my way back to my bed room to get a shower before getting changed and ready for the ball. I turned the dial on and hot water came pouring out I stripped off and got in the hot water seemed to relax my muscles after all that decorating, I washed my hair in my bubble gum scented shampoo and got out I put on my pink suit and purple shoes, I made my way out into the main hall and waited for my guests to arrive, it wasn't long before the hall was full, I politely greeted each one of my guests until I saw Fiona, she looked different, she was wearing a long dark blue dress that sparkled it had a slit up her side revelling a lot of her leg, she wasn't wearing her usual bunny hat so her blond hair fell past her shoulders in big ringlets her fringe going over her eye , she looked beautiful, I licked my lips and walked towards her.

'Hello Fiona, you look beautiful this evening!' I said taking her hand, she blushed

'Thanks man, so do you… do you wanna dance?' she asked a light pink spreading across her face, the dance floor was crowded, I didn't give a response I just smiled and pulled her through the crowed. When we reached the centre of the dance floor I rested my hand on her waist and she put her hand on my shoulder, if I didn't like marshal lee the way I did , I would think I was In love with Fiona.

I kept waiting for marshal to arrive, he was normally late and I hadn't invited him so he would definitely show up at some point but I don't know when…

-Marshals POV-

I got changed into black skinny jeans and a black V-neck to with black converse, I was already half an hour late so I might as well take my time, everybody knew I would turn up I just wouldn't be on time. I got to the candy kingdom within 10 minutes and then rushed to the castle; I let myself in the big gingerbread doors and looked for prince gumball.

I saw him on the dance floor with Fiona, I had to admit seeing him and Fiona so close did make me jealous, '_why are you jealous marshal you have him all to yourself tonight so just act casual and try hold it together until everyone leaves'_ I thought to myself, images of prince gumball naked started filling my head, I must have been day dreaming for a while because there were only a few guests left now.

When the last two people left I turned invisible and followed prince gumball, I saw him say goodnight to peppermint maid and saying not to wake him up tomorrow as he would need to catch up on sleep after the party, he followed the corridors to his room and went to his balcony waiting for me. I turned visible agein and floated towards him, his back was turned and I didn't want to scare him.

'I have been waiting for this night for so long gummy' I whispered in his ear wraping my arms around him and kissing his neck.

'we better get started then' gumball said turning round to face me I continued kissing his neck as the bulge in his pants grew bigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Prince gumballs POV-

Marshall continued kissing my neck I could feel my self-getting harder with every kiss, a moan escaped my lips and he sucked on my neck, I could feel him smirk against my skin.

'm-marshal' I whispered, I couldn't control what I was saying, thinking or doing so I let my body do the work, marshal picked me up and took me to the king size bed, he gently laid me down and floated over to the balcony and shut the doors and then to my door he shut it and locked, he turned and grinned at me.

I beckoned him over to me, he was by my side in seconds he was slowly unbuttoning his top, revelling his muscular chest, I watched closely as he started taking off him pants and kicking them off, finally his boxers. He crawled over me and straddled me ripping off my suit.

'I have never done this before…please go easy on me…' I said blushing, he smirked and nodded his head, but I had a feeling I would be wanting more.

After we were both fully naked he pushed me back onto the bed, I watched in fascination as he spread my legs wide apart and settled between them, he leaned closer, so close I could feel his cold breath on me, he opened his mouth and took the tip in, I moaned loving the feeling as his tongue swirled round it. He took me in fully, I wouldn't last long, his tongue felt so good, moving and wrapping round my cock, I moan really loud which seemed to turn marshal on, he must have known I was close, he pulled back so only the tip was in his mouth and violently swirled his tongue round. I screamed his name as I came in his mouth.

-Marshalls POV-

I knew gumball was close he kept moaning my name which turned me on I always held back my moans during sex. He was really close now I pulled back so only the tip was in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it, he screamed my name and grabbed onto the sheets as he came slowly into my mouth, I needed more I started sucking getting out all I could, it eventually stopped, I swallowed and looked up at him, his face was red and his breaths were short little pants, he recovered and grinned at me.

'Fuck me marshal.' Gumball said calmly with a lustful look in his eyes, I couldn't say no to him. I stood up and climbed on the bed he spread his legs once again.

'turn around and lay on your belly.' He did as he was told I climbed on top of him my legs sped over his ass I separated his cheeks and slowly lower myself into him. A loud moan escaped my lips as I slowly moved in and out of him.

'Faster marshal…cum inside of me!' he panted, I sped up but I wanted to make this last so I held back my orgasm.

'Cum marshal… please…' I let go and went as fast as I could, gumball was gasping for air I was almost there; I thrust one last time before I filled him, but I still kept thrusting into him.

I slowed down, I couldn't breathe

'Wow!' gumball whispered

'Yhea … wow' I said smirking

I rolled off of him and he cuddled into me his head on my chest, I watched as his eyes closed and he fell asleep, I was tired so I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep. Nothing could be more perfect then this very moment in time


	5. Chapter 5

-prince gumballs POV-

I woke up with a start I had the weirdest dream ever! I I looked up the see marshal watching me, I smiled and he smiled back, I wrapped my arms around him.

'I had fun last night…' I said, I looked back down as he smirked, he pulled my face back up as he placed his lips softly onto mine. He pulled away.

'so did I, you were amazing!' marshal said in a whisper, I couldn't help but blush a deeper shade of red as he said this. I got out of bed still naked and walked into my bath room, I turned on the shower as hot water came rushing out, I felt something cold wrap round me, it was marshal.

'Am I ok to get in there with you?' he asked winking, he was naked as well, I turned around to face him and nodded my head. He grinned and his hands moved lower and lower down my chest. I looked up a shocked expression on my face as he grabbed my cock and started moving his hand back and forwards, I could do nothing but gasp at the pleasure, I tried to pull his hand away but was unsuccessful, I could feel myself getting closer and closer with every stroke, I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes as my orgasm exploded.

My breathing was short gasps, marshall watched me as I recovered, I turned around and scowled at him, I turned my head and got in the shower, he followed, he wraped his arms around me once agein, but I pulled away from him.

'gummy, whats wrong?' he asked looking hurt

'im tired of been the first one to orgasm all the time, it makes me feel…weak…' I said sounding stupid and blushing, marshall looked confused.

'well your new to this stuff so you are gunna orgasm first…its kinda cute though' marshall said smiling, I just nodded my head and reached for my bubblegum shampoo. I rubbed it into my hair and then rinsed it out I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around myself.

Authors note

Hi guys,

I'm trying my best to update at least one chapter every day. I'm really sorry if my story is rubbish but I have only just joined this site, so if you could please leave a review letting me know what you think, it would really help me a lot! Also if you could help me out with whats going to happen next ill see how it fits in but if your helping me with the ending and stuff pm me please!

Sorry for the aurthers note in the middle of the chapter.

Thanks guys

From:kitkat12315


	6. Chapter 6

-Marshal Lee's pov-

I followed gumball out of the shower and watched carefully as he dropped his towel and walked to his drawers, his cock wasn't as big as id thought it would be, but still it was cute. I watched him so closely that I felt myself start to get harder '_oh glob! If gumball sees me he's gunna think I'm a perv! I gotta hide before he sees my…'_i thought to myself, but was cut off by gumball, the prince walked towards me l, his eyes wide, he looked and saw my problem, which only made prince gumballs grin grow bigger.

When gumball was face to face with me he tilted his head and started kissing my neck, I moaned I couldn't hold it back, gumball smirked against my skin, as he started nibbling at me, the door opened a bit to see peppermint maid, she looked at us, we were both naked gumballs lips on my neck and we were in each other's arms.

'marshal lee! Get out of this castle NOW before I call the banana guards!' she shouted, I few to the bed and got dressed then floated out of the castle, what was her problem?

-prince gumballs pov-

'Peppermint maid! How dare you!' I shouted at her after putting on my robe.

'No prince bubba gumball! How dare you! You cannot be in love with him! You have a kingdom and if this spreads everyone will hate you! You are banned from seeing him!' and with that she walked out of the room, I curled up in a little ball on my bed and started crying, why did she have to ruin everything? Nothing was ever good enough for her was it? If I cant see him during the day ill just have to sneak out at night.

Hey guys!

Sorry this chapter was short ill start working on the next one now, please tell me if its getting any better!

Thanks guys! xxx


	7. Chapter 7

-Prince gumballs pov-

The sky was getting darker and darker, peppermint maid would be coming to his room very shortly, just then a small knock at the door followed by it been opened by peppermint maid.

'Your tea is here prince gumball…' peppermint said quietly

'Just leave it on the dressing table' I said not looking at her

She put the tray on the dressing table and left my room, I waited until I heard her walking away down the hall, then I ran out onto the balcony.

'Mo-crow! Come on its time!' I said as lord monochronicorn few up onto the balcony I climbed onto his back as he flew to marshal's house. Marshal lived deep in the forest where there was no light, which was understandable saying as he was a vampire, I approached the front door, I could hear him playing his guitar, I knocked loudly as the sound of marshal's guitar stopped, the door swung open to a surprised looking marshal.

'Gummy? What are you doing here? I'm so glad to see you!' marshal said wrapping his arms around gumball and kissing him deeply and passionately, I was shocked at marshals reactions but still kissed back with as much passion as possible, after a while I pulled away.

'I had to see you so that we could continue' I said winking at marshal

He caught on to what I meant and picked me up, he took me into his bedroom and laid me down on the bed, marshal climbed on top of me.

'ah ah ahhh' I said pushing marshal off me, marshal looked confused and upset at my actions ' I'm in control tonight marshy' I said as marshal looked scared .

'Lay down' I ordered, marshal did as he was told. i moved his legs apart and settled myself between them, I pulled marshals pants and boxers off.

'So very…large' I whispered, I knew it was big but I didn't know it was that big! I looked up at marshal who was trying not to laugh.

'that's it' I whispered and wrapped my mouth around his cock he gasped as I slowly moved my tongue around before taking the full length in my mouth then pulling back so only the tip was in my mouth and repeated the pattern, marshal was moaning uncontrollably, I knew he was close, but I wanted him to cum first so it only made me work on him harder.

I repeated this pattern a few times getting faster and faster each time, he was grabbing onto the sheets and shouting my name, then I felt him cum in my mouth I continued moving back and forwards, I was proud of my victory, I swallowed the warm sticky liquid that was in my mouth and looked up, marshal had his eyes closed, he opened one eye, then the other and smiled at me.

'g-gummy that w-was amazing' marshal said biting his lip and throwing his head back into his pillow.

'its not over yet baby' I said ' get on all fours' my voice was calm and marshal actually looked scared but did as he was told, when he was ready I shoved 2 fingers into his opening, he moaned I moved them in and out and added another as he begged me to stop. It seemed like he was ready for me so I pulled my fingers out, marshal was gasping for air. I guided my cock to his entrance and slowly thrust into him, he moaned softly, I started going really slow after being so harsh on him bit I couldn't take it any more I started going faster and faster harder and harder until I felt my cheeks going red and it rushing out, I still kept thrusting hard and fast as I orgasmed in marshal, I stopped, I was out of breath, I collapsed onto the bed beside marshal.

-Marshal lees pov-

I had no idea gumball had that in him, I loved this side of him, and the way he felt when he came inside of me, he collapsed on the bed beside me.

'G-gumball we should do this more often' I stuttered

Gumball just nodded in response and pulled the covers over us, he wrapped his arms and legs around me and we both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

-Marshal lees pov-

I was woken up by a loud knock at the door, prince gumball was still fast asleep, I decided to ignore whoever it was and went back to sleep, I heard somebody come into my house.

' we know prince gumball is here, please come forward so we may take the prince home.' It sounded like a banana guard what could I do? The door knob on my bedroom door was turning; I froze panicking as the door swung open to reveal several banana guards walk into my room.

'You can't just walk into my house and bedroom!' I shouted, prince gumball opened his eyes and sat up, he looked at me and then the guards.

'yes we can, if we think the prince is in danger we can do what we want, please both stand up so we may see what condition you are in.' when the banana guard said this prince gumball stood up, followed by me, we were both naked, the banana guards looked disgusted at the thought of what we were doing, they grabbed the prince and dragged him away from me the wrapped a blanket around him and ran out of the house. There was nothing I could do it was sunny outside… and I was naked. I fell to my knees in tears. I would see him, and we would run away together, that's when I had the best plan ever…

-Prince gumballs pov-

I cried as they dragged me away from marshal, the only one I would ever love, I will find a way to see him again, I know I will. I continued to make up plans on how to see marshal and escape with him as I was carried back to the candy castle. When we arrived I was taken to my bedroom where peppermint maid was sat. She looked disgusted as the banana guard told her that me and marshal were in the same bed naked.

'You will not see him again gumball, now I want you to tell me why you were naked in his bed.' She already knew why she just wanted me to feel guilty and embarrassed.

'Because we had sex.' I said looking at peppermint maid something you never have nor never will experience, born a virgin die a virgin' I said leaning closer to peppermint maid she slapped me across the face and walked out of the room locking the door behind her. There was a quiet scratching noise at my balcony window I opened it but nobody was there.

'Boo!' marshal said turning visible again I cuddled him close.

'Let's leave the land of AAA and go to the land of Ooo' I said looking him in the eye.

'Do you want to?' he looked shocked at my suggestion; I nodded my head 'pack a small suit case and be on your balcony at exactly 11 o'clock, I'll be here waiting for you.' Marshall said I nodded my head and he flew away. I walked over to my bed and looked underneath my suit case was there, I threw in all my casual clothes and shoes and my bubble gum shampoo, I looked in my draw where all my money tins where. I poured out all of the money and put it in my pocket.

Time ticked on slowly it was 5 to 11 I was sat outside on my balcony, I looked up at the sky, it was full of stars, I lost track of time and when I felt a pair of cold arms around me I knew it was time to leave.

'One moment' I said I walked to my drawers and took out a piece of paper and I pen I wrote

_Dear peppermint maid,_

_Who is laughing now? You will never find me, I have run away and it is all your fault, you will now have to explain to the kingdom why me and marshal left, good bye. _

I took off my crown and put it on top of the letter

' let's go' I said, I climbed onto marshals back as we flew off of the balcony and into the night, we would be happy together now, where nobody will ever know what happened to the gummy teen and his vampire boy friend.

The end


End file.
